Classic Scorpion
This article refers to the Specialist Scorpion. For the gun, see Skorpion . Codename: Scorpion is an elite male Specialist. Along with Codename: Viper, he was one of the first Specialists released in Combat Arms. Tactical Advantage *Protection: Heavy Vest Protection *Vest Speed: Medium Vest Speed added with +10% Speed *Damage Protection: +15% *Headshot Protection +40% Aside from his Heavy/Medium Vest hybrid, Scorpion has a high headshot protection: up to 40 percent, which is better than the Pilot Helmet, or even the Elite Shemagh, which only provides a 35% Headshot protection. This nearly equals the Super Spy's Advanced Armor protection. Scorpion can be unlocked at the rank of Second Lieutenant/I from the Shop. In theBlack Market he can be hired for 3,900 NX for a 7-day period, and 7,900 NX for a 30-day period. He can also be received permanently from opening Black HiSec Cases (though the chance is very slim). Scorpion is one of the less popular Specialists due to the fact that Viper's and Hawk's boosts are more advantageous than Scorpion's. Despite this, he is quite common, as you would find at least one Scorpion in a room (probably of his ninja-looks). Trivia * Scorpion's unique Specialist trait is having the highest achievable Headshot protection in the game; yet his head is only covered with a thin black cloth. * Like Viper and Hawk, Scorpion is often looked down upon due to the overpowered weapons and boosts he provides. Many believe that they cause an imbalance in-game. *It is unknown, in the trailer, why he would even use his medkit serum. Physically, he didn't seem hurt nor was his armor scratched. Even if he was exhausted, he could rest. (And Death Room is quite small. Seeming as it put him in a daze, however, it could be for dramatic effect; or since scorpion appeared exhausted, that also could have been a stamina kit. *In the Quarantine Trailer, Scorpion seemingly "meets his end" by attempted suicide. (He uses his Claymore detonator to set the C-4 off.) It is unknown if he survived in the trailer. *According to the Nexon, he is 29 years old, one year older than Viper. This indicates that Scorpion may be slightly more experienced than she is. *Scorpion and Viper both have their camouflage flaws. While they both wear black body-suits, Viper shows off too much skin, and Scorpion's grey armor contrasts too much. *Scorpion is sometimes confused with a weapon of a similar name, the Skorpion. *Scorpion greatly resembles Scorpion from the popular fighting series, "Mortal Kombat", as both Scorpions are depicted as wearing a ninja-like suit, and they share the same name. *Scorpion also resembles the Super Spy from Spy Hunt. They both wear a suit, they can both withstand headshot damage, and they can both wield miniguns. (Though Scorpion has a vest and pads, while the SS glows red with red eyes). *Many players speculate what Scorpion looks like under his suit. Some speculate that he's actually bald, while others think that he has some sort of hair. (When he becomes Infected, he becomes bald like everyone else.) *Scorpion has a white "phone" with a blue dot in his pocket. *A rumor has it that both Viper and Scorpion are fiances. *It seems that Scorpion and Viper have relationship ( Not as sister and brother ) but as married pair According to Nexon and knowledge in CA *Many rumors have been told around that Viper and Scorpion are brother and sister or have that kind of relationship. *In spy hunt, there are occasions that Scorpion's gloves will reveal his skin which is very dark darker than Indian skin but lighter than African skin. Media Main scorpions pp 19 mod.jpg Scorpion's Reveal.jpg Scorpion's Teaser.jpg Scorpion Portrait.jpg Scorps2.jpg Category:Mercenaries Category:Male Category:Specialist Category:Characters Category:NX Standard Category:Items